Welcome To Our Lives
by The Red Vixen and Memoru
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the Harry Potter characters ever found an online survey? Here's your chance to find out what really goes on in their heads...not that you would really want to.
1. Draco takes the survey

This fic was made purely out of a random decision on a hilarious night. It is written by ur one and only Red Vixen and Memoru. Read and Review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: No part of Draco Malfoy belongs to us...though we wish he did...::drool:: Nor does any other character from Harry Potter.  
  
**Name:** Draco Lucius Malfoy  
  
**Nicknames:** Drakey... Damn Pansy, and Drakie Poo... by many obsessed fan girls  
  
**Screen name(s):** What in Merlin's name is a screen name?  
  
**Sex:** Oh yea, I had sex with many girls... oh... that wasnt that question was it... heh... I thought it was rather obvious... MALE duh!  
  
**Birthday:** When I was born  
  
**Height:** 6'1"... Yes I know... I'm tall  
  
**Is your hair long or short:** It's perfect  
  
**Eye color:** Perfect as well... Lets just face it... everything about me is perfect.  
  
**City Born in:** Malfoy Manor... its location-- none of your business  
  
**Location now:** Hogwarts... I personally think it's a stupid name for a school  
  
**Siblings:** none... Thank Merlin for that!  
  
**Who makes you laugh the most:** No one, I dont laugh... I chuckle evilly  
  
**Who knows most about you:** Myself  
  
**OTHER STUFF  
**  
**Do you have a job:** I'm a Malfoy, my name comes along with tons of Inheritance, do you _think_ I need a job?  
  
**What are you scared of:** Malfoy's fear nothing... okay fine! Potty head stealing my girl...  
  
**Who is your role model:** Me... For there is no one better  
  
**What store do you shop at the most:** Louis Vuitton has the best things eve-- I mean...I don't shop! What are you...stupid? Me...Draco Malfoy shop? Ha  
  
**Have you ever done any drugs:** Other that Snape's potions gone wrong... No, getting drunk with a bottle of Fire Whiskey is much better.  
  
**Do you collect anything:** What do I look like? Some sort of muggle?  
  
**FAVORITES  
**  
**Day of the week:** Any day I have potions with the lovely Professor Snape  
  
**Thing in your room:** My mirror  
  
**Cousin:** Nymphadora Tonks... yea the wacko with different colored hairstyles  
  
**Song:** Take A Look at Your Son Now by The F-ups... Yes I know it's a muggle song but it's the only one I can stand! So bugger off!  
  
**Ice Cream:** Pumpkin flavored  
  
**Thing to do:** Make fun of the Weasley's and Mudblood's ::random person yells "What about Potter":: Oh, him too... Wait..::looks around:: Who was that?!  
  
**Movies of all time:** Movies? Don't tell me... I know... it's a muggle thing right?  
  
**Hangout:** Where ever I am is the place to be  
  
**Where do you see yourself in 10 years:** Still as rich as I am today of course  
  
**Dream House:** I don't have to dream about it, I live in it  
  
**How many kids do you want:** hmm...how many mini-Malfoy's would you want running around?  
  
**Girl's names:** Hermione or Ginny...I'm fond of those names  
  
**Boy's names:** Draco, just because my name is the best  
  
**HAVE YOU EVER**  
  
**Sat through a whole Dawson's Creek episode:** Hmmm....Dawson has a creek? Wow I must go see him about this later  
  
**Been in love:** Malfoy's don't love idiot... ARE U TRUELY A FAN? IF U WERE U WOULD'VE KNOWN THAT! Now stop asking me stupid questions...  
  
**Lied:** Did I not comment about the stupid questions?  
  
**Cheated on a test:** I have no need to...I may not be as smart as the mudblood but I can fair for myself  
  
**Cheated on a boyfriend/girlfriend:** TECHNICALLY Pansy wasn't my girlfriend so the little thing I had with the Gryffind--WAIT!! I mean...Ha...u actually believe "I" would get with a Gryffindor?  
  
**Tied your shoes together:** I don't tie my shoes, I get the house elves to do it for me  
  
**Had Sex:** Hell yea! I had sex with Pansy, Lavender, Pavarti, Cho, Fluer, Angelina, Padma, Penelope, Luna, Susan, ::cough:: HermioneandGinny ::cough:: Millicent, Professor McGonagall.. That did not go well... Oh and I tried to fuck Moaning Myrtle, but for obvious reasons that just didn't work  
  
**FEELINGS**  
  
**Worst feeling in the world:** Malfoy's don't have feelings you twit... being turned into a ferret...you ever bring that up again I WILL find where you live and you WILL be cursed  
  
**Best feeling in the world:** Frolicking through a field of daisies in Ginny bra and Hermione's underwear... ::gets dazed look in his eyes::  
  
**Do you get along with your parents:** HA! Try 'Do you want to kill your parents on a daily basis'  
  
**Are you ticklish:** Only when Hermione... Or Ginny... tickles me... Wait... WHAT! I did not just say that! NoNoNo.. SUMONE GAVE ME A TRUTH POTION I SWEAR! THEY SLIPPED IT INTO MY DRINK!! I KNOW THEY DID!  
  
**OPPOSITE SEX**  
  
**First thing you notice about the opposite sex:** If they have red hair... or if they're smart... NO WAIT... I mean... If they are fuckable or not! That's what I mean!  
  
**Who is your best friend of the opposite sex:** Ha.. I don't have friends... much less BEST friends  
  
**What do you look for in the opposite sex:** Last name... like if it's Weas—no I mean if its Grang—NO! I mean I look for ways to insult them!  
  
**SLEEPY TIME**  
  
**What do you wear to bed:** Wouldn't you like to know?  
  
**When is your bed time:** Whenever Gra--I mean Weas--I MEAN...damn it...whenever SOMEONE tucks me in and reads to me...I didn't just say that did I? ::Random person listening "DUDE WHERE'S YOUR TEDDY BEAR!!??!:: ON MY BED YOU CREEP...I mean...I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!! Argh NEXT QUESTION!!!  
  
**Do you wish on stars:** pffhbbt like I can't already get anything I want?  
  
**Whats the last thing you do before you fall asleep:** give my wittle teddy bear a kiss on the chee--ahem... I mean... Pray for the Dark Lord to kill Harry Potter... humph... stealing MY girl... who does he think he is!  
  
**Would you rather be hot or cold:** I am hot!  
  
**When is your curfew:** I do not have such a thing...::In the background you hear Hermione and Ginny screaming "IT'S 10:00PM!!!":: Hehe...Don't listen to them...all they do is lie  
  
**Do you have a pager/cell phone:** What the... please refrain from asking me questions about things I do not know of... it is highly annoying and I will be forced to kill you  
  
FRIENDS  
  
**Who do you trust the most:** Myself... and teddy... ::whispers:: He never tells my secrets  
  
**What is the best quality of a friend:** You mean my loyal servants? Well they must perform what I wish...and believe me...it's hard to find people who will give a teddy bear a bath...  
  
**SILLY STUFF  
**  
**Do you keep your underwear and socks in the same drawer:** No, I have more than enough room in my Manor to have 3 Drawers just for my Socks  
  
**Can you name all 4 Teletubbies:** Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, LaLa, and Poe... see I don't know the names... I bet you those are wrong... AND DON'T ASK HOW I KNO WHAT THEY ARE EITHER!  
  
**Have you ever tried to kill yourself:** No... But my father has tried to kill me... Does that count?  
  
**Who do you really hate:** Harry Potthead... The damn girl stealer... If I could just get my perfectly manicured hands around his skinny neck I'll... ahem... next question.  
  
**What are you addicted to:** looking at myself in the mirror... Sometimes I even say "Hey there sexy! I want to get with you boy!"  
  
**Do you like Jewelry:** Anything with the word 'Jewel' in it is good for me  
  
**Do you wear a watch:** Only the finest... a Rolex of course  
  
**Did/Do you wear braces:** Didn't we already go through this? EVERYTHING about me is perfect...so the answer is obviously no  
  
**How many buddies do you have online right now:** Buddies? Online? Please if you're going to talk to me, please use proper English...  
  
**Out of your friends and family, who do you think will become famous:** I am already famous...  
  
**Do you sleep a lot:** only when Ginny or Hermione sleep with me  
  
**Who is the loudest person you know:** My father for yelling at me when I was accidentally breathing around him  
  
**When was the last time you laughed really loud:** Malfoy's don't laugh... they chuckle evilly!  
  
**Do you believe in God:** Who is this 'God' you speak of?  
  
**Do you believe there is one person who is meant to be with you?:** No.. I believe 2 people are meant to be with you... It's a very hard decision really...there's the shy, little firecracker, bookworm and there's the fiery tempered, red vixen...hard decision see?  
  
**What are your favorite TV shows:** Oh! Queer Eye for the Straight Guy...uh... I mean... what the bloody hell is a TV show?  
  
**What color toothbrush do you use:** I use my wand... no not THAT wand you perverts!  
  
**Is the glass half empty or half full:** IT'S THE SAME THING YOU GITS!  
  
**What is under your bed:** What is under your bed: Some porno magazines... ::Hermione and Ginny yell "WHAT!?!":: Oh. Um nothing... I have the house elves clean it everyday  
  
**Most dangerous thing you've ever done:** hm... Decide to have 2 girlfriends and see what would happen if they found out ::Ginny and Hermione smirk::  
  
**How are your grades in school:** I'm second in my grade...::under breath::...if only it wasn't for the damn mudblood...::Hermione comes behind him::...You want to try that again Ferret?  
  
**Do you believe in aliens:** Yes... I fear one has taken over my brain.. And as a result I have 2 Gryffindor girlfriends... What would father say if he found out... "Son... I am so proud!"... See! It's the aliens I tell you! ::Ginny smacks him upside the head:: Oh shut up.. Next question please.  
  
**How many times a day do u brush your teeth:** Depends on my actions during the day...  
  
**Do you sleep with a stuffed animal:** Haven't I already told you about teddy... I still say someone slipped something in my drink... ::Hermione and Ginny stifle their giggles::  
  
**Do you zip or button your jeans first:** I don't wear Jeans.. I wear Trousers... and on certain occasions... I wear leather... ANYWAY I zip first.  
  
**Does life rock or suck?** ::Ginny yells:: Well for Draco life is just one big party isn't it? Two girlfriends, rich ass, he lives in a Manor... What else could you want?  
  
**What do you think of this survey:** It was a Bloody waste of time if you ask me 


	2. Ron takes the Bloody Survey

**1. Full name?** Ronald Arthur Weasley  
  
**2. Find three words you can spell out of your name?** Hmmm...Let's see...Rath...Hand....and....Sly? Yeah, sure why not.  
  
**3. Birthday?** August 24, 1988...woohoo!  
  
**4. What was one thing you got for your last birthday?** A hot pink thong... Honestly... i didn't know WHAT Ginny was thinking  
  
**5. When do you wish your birthday was?** Hush...Never. So I won't have to get another pointlessly random gift from Ginny ever again. But really...WHAT WAS SHE THINKING?!!?  
  
**6. What is your birthstone?** Honestly mates...I could care less...  
  
**7. What town were you born in?** Ottery St. Catchpole  
  
**8. What town do you wish you lived in?** Anywhere my dear 'Mione lives... ::choke...sob:: Why did she go to that bloody ferret...WE WERE MADE FOR EACH OTHER!...Doesn't she realize that!  
  
**9. What school do you attend?** Hogwarts...Where alllllll your dreams can come true!  
  
**10. What school do u wish you went to?** If it wasn't for Hermione...I'd quit school  
  
**11. How old are you?** 15 1/2....Yes the 1/2 does count for all you people who...Don't think....It does....JUST LEAVE ME ALONE OK!?!  
  
**12. What grade are you in?** Grade... what grade? ah.. you mean year? You Americans do things so bloody confusing, I'm in 3rd year.. along with Hermione ::dreamy sigh::  
  
**13. Hair color?** Red of course. Like the rest of my family before me...Bloody hell we need some originality here...  
  
**14. Eye color?** Hey Harry! Come look into my eyes?::Harry walks over, "Say that again?":: What color are my eyes? "Oh, I thought you meant...Oh never mind. Their brown." Thanks...::under breath:: Weird kid that Potter...  
  
**15. Height?** You muggles and your 'Height'. Does it matter what my mass is? ::Harry stands next to him and says, "Mate...it means how tall you are....not how much you weigh":: Oh...I knew that...::Turns as red as his hair::  
  
**16. Shoe size?** 10 1/2... you know what they say about men and big feet ::smirk:: Oh no...MALFOY'S RUBBING OFF ON ME!! AHHH! NOT THE GIRL STEALING GIT! HELP ME!!!  
  
**17. Long or short hair?** My fiery red hair is of medium length and it shimmers in the night ::blink:: Ok...no more talking to Ginny.  
  
**18. Long or short nails?** ::looks down at nails:: AHH!! Get it off me! GET. IT. OFF. MEE! ::Harry runs into the room with wand out "What?! What?!":: HARRY! GET IT OFF MEEE!!!!!!! ::Harry looks at Ron's nails and laughs:: "So, I see that Fred and George thought this nail polish will go along nicely with your thong huh?"::  
  
**19. Do you have painted nails?** As unfortunate as it is....I do. Damn familiy of mine. Now...I must start plotting my revenge! ::Evil chuckle:: ARGH! STUPID MALFOY!  
  
**20. If so what color?** Hot pink with sparkles ::Sees Harry is about to say something:: Shut up or I'll curse you into oblivion. Harry --"With that wand of yours, I'd be surprised to see you open a jar a pickles with it." Bloody hell... JUST SHUT UP!  
  
**21. Do you wear makeup?** I feel pretty, Oh so pretty, I feel pretty, witty, g--AHHH! I hang out with too many girls...Harry is included in that category. ::At this point Harry is painting his nails with the color on Ron's fingers while singing 'Oops I Did It Again' from Britney Spears.:: Really...why DO I hang out with him?  
  
**22. If so what kinds/how much?** Whatever Harry has laying around.  
  
**23. Any tattoos or piercing?** Well.. see there was this time when me and Seamus got drunk ::gets dazed look in his eyes as flashback occurs::  
  
Seamus and Ron are in they're rooms getting dressed when suddenly Seamus yells "Hey man! You got a tattoo!"  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yes, that is what I said you git"  
  
"Whats my tattoo say?"  
  
"Bloody."  
  
"Bloody Brilliant!" Ron yells. Seamus turns away to get his shirt when Ron says, "OI! You got a tattoo too!"  
  
"Really! What does mine say?"  
  
"Hell."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"What does mine say?"  
  
"Bloody.. What does mine say?"  
  
"Hell"  
  
"Bloody"  
  
"Hell"  
  
"Bloody"  
  
"Hell!"  
  
"That's bloody brilliant man!"  
  
::Vision clears and he comes back to reality:: Ahh...Good times.  
  
**24. Do you pluck your eyebrows?** Me.. pluck my eyebrows?.. Bloody hell.. you think I'm as gay as Harry don't you!? Well I'm not.. JUST BECAUSE I'M FRIENDS WITH THE GAY GUY DOES NOT MAKE ME GAY!  
  
2**5. How often do you shower?** I shower at least 3 times a day... if Hermione's going to figure out that I'm better that Malfoy, I must be clean!  
  
**26. Attached earlobe or no?** Sure...  
  
**27. Innie or outie button?** Innie  
  
**28. Boxers or briefs?** Definatley boxers...  
  
**29. Do you wear glasses?** Sometimes I wear neon green glasses...but they don't have a subcription..I only use them so that Hermione would think I look smart.  
  
**30. Do you wear contacts?** Nope  
  
**31. Do your feet smell (be honest!!)?** Oi Harry! Come over here and tell me...Do my feet smell? ::Harry is preoccupied dancing around the room:: ::sigh:: Entertained so easily that one...  
  
**32. Are you tan or pale?** I'm pale ::Harry who had just stopped dancing commented, "Yes he's so pale that if you put him against a white wall he'll camouflage right in!":: Harry.. leave.. just LEAVE, GET OUT! RIGHT NOW! Seriously...I need new friends...First I', becoming Malfoy, now I'm Harry...Whose next?  
  
**33. Do you wear a watch?** Plain and simple answer from me for once...No.  
  
**34. Do you wear any rings?** Who do I look like? Harry?  
  
**.·:¨¨:·.FAMILY.·:¨¨:·.**  
  
**35. How many siblings do you have?** 6  
  
**36. How old are they?** Well ok.. um Ginny is one year younger then me.. so she's 14.. Fred and George are 18 and Percy is 19...I think... Charlie is about 20 and Bill is 23! MWAHAHA!! (...) ok so I may be wrong...but who can keep track of all of they're ages! (...) Oh shut up.  
  
**37. How old do they act?** Bloody hell! uh...Gin bug acts like she's 15.. the twins act... 15, Percy acts like he's 30, Charlie acts about 18yrs old and Bill...Well I'm not really sure about Bill  
  
**38. How many uncles?** Five that I know of... I might have more, this family is so huge it's hard to keep track of relatives...  
  
**39. How many aunts?** At least 6  
  
**40. How many cousins?** Too many.  
  
**41. What is the age range of your cousins (young-old)?** No clue...Like I said before there's too many people in this damn family to keep track of ages and birthdays...Just think of what Christmas is like when we all come for a reunion ::shudders::  
  
**42. Do you get along with your family?** Not always...there is always a problem that arises between the lot of us...one problem for example is Ginny getting with that ruddy ferret...  
  
**43. How many states does your family cover?** States?... as in the United States?... as in the United States of America?... as in th--::Harry yells from the other side of the door, "YES! THATS WHAT THEY MEAN!":: Oh...Well I don't know of any family there.  
  
**44. Do you have family in other countries? **Not that I know of...But I really think my family should have their own country. We're big enough don't you think? Then again, they would probably make Percy the President...That would suck...What was the question again?  
  
**45. How many kids do you want to have?** Depends on how many Hermione would want to have...If only she was with me ::sigh:: We would be so good together.  
  
**46. What genders would you prefer them to be?** Either a boy or a girl... I would be great if it was a girl because then the world would be blessed with a mini-Hermione...Hopefully she would get her brains... And my good looks...  
  
**47. Who is your most distant relative (i.e. 7th cousin)?** I don't have any distant cousins.. I meet all my cousins every year at Christmas ::realizes that Christmas is 4 months away:: ::groan::  
  
**48. When is the last time you had a family outing?** Every time out with my family is like an outing...it's ALWAYS interesting...Like that time we went to Diagon Ally and Gred and Feorge had a sudden urge to strip down naked and prance around in the streets!  
  
**49. What did you do? I just told you didn't me!?** Bloody hell... muggles and your bad memory.  
  
**.·:¨¨:·.FAVORITES.·:¨¨:·.**  
  
**50. Fav Season?** What in the bloody hell is 'Fav'? ::Harry, who was beginning to get tired of being silent, says "They mean Favorite, Ron.":: Oh...Well why didn't they just say that?!?  
  
**51. Fav Tree?** Here we go again with the Fav...If only you muggles would learn to spell out some words...The world would be a better place ::nods::.  
  
**52. Fav Color?** Yet again! Saying the word Favorite isn't all that hard! Come on, say it with me...Faavvoorriite. ::Harry speaks up again, "Ron, they get the point, just answer the question for Merlin's sake!":: Oh.. heh...My FAVORITE color is Red.  
  
**53. Fav Ice cream?** _Just breathe Ron. You can do it. It's just a muggle word_..._that is in every bloody question!_ My...'Fav' Ice cream...is...chocolate...  
  
**54. Fav Cookie?** Fav Fav Fav...If I see the word 'Fav' again it will be too soon! Now what's the question.. ::reads question:: ARRGHH!! ::Harry walks into the room, "Ron.. would you like me to answer the rest of the questions for you?":: NoNo.. I can handle it... ::Looks at the rest of the question:: Bloody hell... Actually mate, I think you better come do it.  
  
(A/N: Yes...We had to make Harry answer these lol. And yes...Harry has to be preppy.)  
  
**55. Fav Car?** OH! ok like...hmm...Since I really like don't know any cars like Ronniekins would know of, I'll just say his Dad's enchanted magical flying car! It's like SOOO cool!  
  
**56. Fav Sports figure?** Like OMGosh Draco Malfoy is like the best quidditch player EVER! ::Ron yells, "HE IS NOT MY FAVORITE SPORTS FIGURE! HE'S A BLOODY FERRET!":: Oh... Well FINE! I guess Oliver Wood... Whatever!  
  
**57. Fav Sport?** Hmm.. Ronnies fav sport is Quidditch... I play quidditch...But only to see Draco's fine arse in his quidditch uniform of course.  
  
**59. Fav Brand of electronics?** Hey...like have you noticed that there's no 58?  
  
**60. Fav Candy?** Hmm.. I like Chocolate Frogs.. OI! Ron.. what's your fav candy ::Ron answers, "Did you just say the word 'FAV"?! ::shudder:: :: Like OMGosh! Its just a word Ron! ::Ron yells "Its not a word! Its _part_ of a word! There's a big difference you know!":: Oh just shut up Ron.. next question ::sigh::  
  
**61. Fav Time of day?** I guess Ronnies favorite time of day will be lunch...honestly... have you ever seen him eat!? He's like a pig that hasn't eaten in over a week! Personally I find it repulsive! ::Ron walks in the room with a plate packed with food, "OI, what question are you answering?":: Nothing Ron.. Just please go outside and eat that  
  
**62. Fav Thing to do at that time?** Well...I guess Ronnie eats then. Like that makes the most sense doesn't it?  
  
**63. Fav Subject:** Its not really a subject but since I don't think Ron likes school all that much.. I mean come on! If it weren't for Hermione he would've dropped out just like the Twins! But ANYWAY I think his fav ::Ron glares at him:: excuse me, I mean FAVORITE subject, is yet again, Lunch.  
  
**64. Fav Teacher?** Oh! I just adore Professor Snape. He's just so cute with his--::Ron puts his hand over Harry's mouth, "I think I'm going to be sick":: MmmMMmMM! ::"Oh sorry mate," Ron removes his hand:: Humph.. Ron's favorite teacher is Madam Hooch... ::pouts::  
  
**65. Fav Dinner food?** Ronnie here will eat anything as long as its dead and cooked.  
  
**66. Fav Lunch food?** Same as above.  
  
**67. Fav Breakfast food?** What is like with you people. What's it like to you what we eat!? Anyway.. that's the end of the 'Fav' Questions.. RON YOU CAN COME BACK NOW! ::Ron yells, "OI, thanks mate...":: Ok! Ron here again, so where are we..  
  
**.·:¨¨:·.LEAST FAVORITES.·:¨¨:·.**  
  
**68. Least Fav Season?** WHAT THE--::Harry interrupts, "Problem mate?":: Its... Its... ITS BACK! ::Ron screams and run's out the room:: ::Harry takes seat:: Well then.. I guess you're stuck with me again! YAY!  
  
**69. Least Fav Tree?** Like the whomping willow! It like smashed our car to bits! ::Ron is running around screaming and just going completely crazy:: Bloody hell Ron...It's just a survey! ::Ron screams again and then squeaks, "Its a bloody survey that keeps using the... the... thing 'fav'! ::slaps hand over mouth:: I SAID IT!!! ahhhh!!!! ::runs out of the room again::  
  
**70. Least Fav Color?** Ah.. I think like Ron's least fav ::Ron screams again:: color is green... I think it reminds him too much of the Slytherins.. I personally like green.. it reminds me of Draco... and his nice arse.  
  
**71. Least Fav Ice Cream?** EWW! I know! Coconut right! ::looks and Ron and Ron nods:: Its like soooo.. EW!  
  
**72. Least Fav Cookie?** Oh...lemme guess. Anything that like wasn't made by Hermione? Right? ::Ron nods again:: Go me! Look who knows mah B.F.F!!! Woohoo!  
  
**73. Least Fav Car?** Anything that like...doesn't fly?  
  
**74. Least Fav Sports Figure ?** Oh Oh Oh! I KNOW!!!!!!! Draco Malfoy!!! ::Ron nods enthusiastically:: WOOHOO!!!... but I think Draco Malfoy is the best... ::Ron shakes head:: Oh come on Ron ::he takes out a pic from his pocket:: Look at that arse! LOOK! ::Ron turns his head away and shakes his head... which is turning a slight shade of green:: LOOK AT IT! Its just soo.. YUM!  
  
**75. Least Fav Sport?** You mean...there's other sports besides quidditch?  
  
**76. Least Fav person?** This is a stupid question... Everyone knows that Ron hates Malfoy!... Its like a known fact... come on! Ask me a question that's like really hard! ::"What's my least FAVORITE brand of clothes?":: Uhhh...NEXT SURVEY QUESTION!  
  
**77. Least Fav Brand of electronics?** OI Ron! What's your least Fav ::Ron coughed:: Favorite Brand of electronics? "What the bloody hell is a elek-tron-ik?" Ah.. never mind...next question.  
  
**78. Least Fav Candy?** He'll eat like any candy...Except for like the nasty tasting Bertie Botts Beans...You know which ones I mean.  
  
**79. Least Fav Time of day?** Oh well that defiantly can't be anytime he's with me ::Ron shakes his head furiously:: What's that supposed to mean?! What!? I'm not good enough for you or something!? So basically, you'd pick 'Mione over me...::Ron nods "Any day"::. Oh...well that's...ok ::sniff sniff::  
  
**80. Least Fav Thing to do at that time?** I'm just going to like...leave that blank. I ::tear tear:: Don't think I can stand to hear an answer...  
  
**81. Least Fav Subject?** ::sob:: I think I'll leave that blank to--::"Harry.. you're so vain, I bet you think this survey is about you!":: Oh... His least favorite subject is potions... AND I'M NOT VAIN!  
  
**82. Least Fav Teacher?** Oh it must be that nasty Snape man...He's just like so mean! AHH! I like broke a nail typing this! RON! YOUR GONNA PAY FOR ANOTHER MANICURE!  
  
**83. Least Fav Dinner food?** Ha.. Ron? Have a least favorite food? Your kidding right?  
  
**84. Least Fav Lunch food?** He doesn't have like a least favorite food! GET THAT THROUGH UR THICK SKULL!  
  
**85. Least Fav Breakfast food?** UGH! You know what! I GIVE UP! RON! COME FINISH YOUR BLOODY SURVEY! ::"Jeez Harry, calm down, it's just some words.":: Argh you know what Ron...You disgust me! I'm going to watch Queer Eye with Colin Creevy! At least he has some taste! ::Harry apparates away and Ron takes over:: Back to my bloody survey.  
  
**.·:¨¨:·.SCHOOL STUFF.·:¨¨:·.**  
  
**86. Do you like school food?** You've never seen the food they serve at Hogwarts have you? How can I not like it?  
  
**87. What town is your school in?** That is classified information...Whoa...Big word there for me. _Classified._ ::voice gets deeper:: Sorry Sir, but that's Classified information Sir.  
  
**88. Approx how many students go to your school?** Bloody hell if I know. I mean...You never know when new people transfer into it.  
  
**89. What % are thugs?** Sorry but I don't do math... And even if I did, most of the people in Hogwarts are whimps... With the exception of me of course.  
  
**90. What % are druggies?** No comment...::cough:: About the half of the lot of em ::cough::  
  
**91. What % are preps?** Lets see... There's obviously Harry, then Pansy, Pavarti, Lavender.. I don't know, you do the math.  
  
**92. What % are Geeks, dorks, scrubs, all the rest?** Subtract questions 89-91 from 100% and you have your answer.  
  
**93. What is the most popular lunch food at your school?** ANYTHING at Hogwarts is popular.  
  
**94. How many vice-principals do you have?** Vice-Principal?.... uh.. Where's Harry when you need him... next question?  
  
**95. Are your school bathrooms clean?** Well...Seeing as though Moaning Myrtle stalks the girls bathroom...and Harry...No one goes in there...Except for me and 'Mione. The last time Harry went in there he freaked out about a spider on the wall and ran out screaming. And I'm the one who's supposed to be afraid of spiders...I swear, sometimes I worry about him  
  
**96. Is your school nice or run-down?** Hogwarts is the best.. not that I've seen any of the other schools ::Harry apparates back into the room:: OI Harry! :: Harry sighs.. "Yes Ronniekins?":: Do you think Hogwarts is nice or run-down? ::"OH! Hogwarts is like the best ever!!! There's like an enchanted ceiling and everything!":: Yea.. what he said.  
  
**97. Is your school old?** Only about a thousand years... Which, in my opinion, isn't really all that old.  
  
**98. How many busses does your school have?** Busses? What's that...Oi! I forgot that Harry was still here. Harry!!! ::"Why must you always catch me at a bad time Ronnie?" Harry is in really, REALLY small shorts with shaving cream all on his legs:: NEVERMIND HARRY! JUST...GO BACK! I think I'm blind...  
  
**99. Is your librarian an ole hag?** I think all librarians are ole hags... But Madam Pince.. She is most definitely the worst of them all.. seriously! There was this one time when I sneezed and she got all mad at me and kicked me out.. I swear she has a broom stick stuck up her arse that seriously needs readjusting.  
  
**100. How long do you have between classes?** We have as long as it takes Harry boy over here ::nods to Harry who's still shaving in short, short shorts:: to stop STARING AT THE ENEMY'S ARSE!  
  
**101. Small or big lockers?** Lockers... Lockers... Harry ::Being startled, Harry jumps and nicks himself, "Yes Ron?" he hissed:: What's are Lockers? ::While clenching his teeth, he says "They are things that they have in muggle schools for the students to--:: They are muggle? Next question.. ::Harry growls::  
  
**103. Big or small cafeteria?** Hmm...depends...Harry? ::"DAMMIT RON! MUST YOU BE SO ANNOYING!":: Yes... do you think the great hall is big or small? ::"Are you kidding me?! That things huge!":: Oh right... Well you heard him.  
  
**104. How many gyms, big or small?** Gyms... Harry! ::Harry nicks himself again, "What the fuck do you want!":: Whoa... what's up your arse? ::"Well I'm trying to shave and you keep like startling me!":: Oh.. Well um.. what's a gym? ::"Its a place where muggles go to exercise and keep in shape, now stop bugging me! And I swear if you do it one more time I'll hex you!":: Oh... sorry but Hogwarts doesn't have a gym.  
  
**105. Did you take a foreign language?** We don't have foreign language classes either.. a pity.. not... but we don't.  
  
**106. Do you write long things in peoples yearbooks?** ...Yearbooks.... um.. Harry.. ::"Ron...":: But Harry ::"RON...!":: But ::"NO...":: Well...sorry but I don't know what a yearbook is and that big oaf over there ::glares at Harry who glares right back:: is no help what so ever.  
  
**107. Who is the class clown of your school?** Ah...finally a question I can answer without help from the git. Fred and George were the trouble makers of the school in their time, and possibly the funniest ever at Hogwarts. But since they left, no one can fill their shoes...::Ron turns around cause he hears someone sob. He sees Harry in tears behind him with shaving cream still on his legs. "Ron, that was like beautiful!" He hugs Ron.:: Harry! "Oh...sorry there mate. I forgot you were straight ::mutters, what a shame::" Well yes, but that's not I- "I know your still mad about me like yelli-" HARRY! "Yes Ronnie?" You got shaving cream on my pants.  
  
(A/N) Well thats it! We hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!!! 


	3. Hermione and Ginny's turn

taaadaaaa...look what i found on my computer! a chapter that was never updated...go figure. leave it to the red vixen to forget what's on here.

LAYER ONE

Name: Ginny--"Hermione and Ginny…Yes we're both here, but I, Ginny, Will be doing most of the typing. We read the survey done by none other than my idiot brother, and realized we both HAD to do one. Hah… If you thought his was interesting… Oh… Just wait… :smirk:" :Hermione is staring at Ginny like she is going mad "Ginny, how many chocolate frogs have you had this morning?": Oh, no more than the average 10.

Birth date: "'Mione, why does all these surveys ask personal questions such as this?" "You mean why do all these surveys." "Yes whatever Miss Perfection…" "SAY THAT AGAIN BIATCH! I DARE YOU!" "HERMIONE! What's up your arse today!"

Birthplace: Somewhere…

Current: "See! This is what I mean by the personal questions! For all we know, some mad man or stalker like my brother could be reading this!" "Gin, your brother is not a stalker." :inny takes Hermione over to Ron's room where she shows her the posters all over the room of Herimone.: Hermione- "…Let's just go…Work on that survey and pretend this never happened."

Eye Color: 'Mione's are "honey-brown" as Ron puts it…:ough cough OBSESSED STALKER cough cough:.

Hair Color: Hermione- "Ah…The firery red hair of a Weasley. It can be spotted from a mile away."

Height: Shorter than Ron or Harry…I've never actually measured myself.

Righty or Lefty: I, for one, am ambidexrous. :ermione looks at Ginny astonished "Since when do you use big words like that?": Since I found out Draco likes them.

Zodiac Sign: Er…Mione? What's that:nny looks at where the once present figure of her best friend used to sit to see that Draco is now sitting on Hermione's lap contently: WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU COME FROM? Draco- "Now Weasley, we all know how babies are born don't we? Or do I need to show you privately?" :He smirks:Ginny smacks him upside his head and mutters "Jerk", under her breath:

LAYER TWO--

The shoes you wore today:Who cares what bloody shoes we wore! Hermione- "Gin, maybe you need some time alone. You seem a little… Tense." I'M PERFECTLY FINE OK:Hermione growls "Temper temper":.

Your weakness:Ginny calms down and Draco gets off Hermione to go to the 'potty' as he called it: Ahh... A question we can both agree on. Out weakness is that piece of Slytherin arse that just walked out of here :Both sigh:.

Your fears: Unline Ron, I'm not scared of spiders… Although they creep my out a tad bit, I am more scared of Harry. :Ginny shudders: His gayness creeps me out sometimes. And Hermione fears to ever get lower than top marks on something.

Your perfect pizza: Pizza:Draco runs back in the room with his pants at his feet and in only his boxers "PIZZA! WHERE!": Hermione- "Calm down man! There's no pizza." :Draco mutters something about ordering a pizza, pulls up his pants, and walks away: Hermione- "Can never deprive a guy of his food now can we?"

Goal you'd like to achieve: Not to plot against Draco to kill him in his sleep.

LAYER THREE--

Your most overused phrase on aim:Hermione and Ginny are waiting to see if the Slytherin Prince is planning on running into the room again. They sit in silence for 5 minutes.: Next question then.

Your thoughts first waking up: Wonder how much we drank last night.

Your best physical feature: Don't ask me…Ask Harry. Then again, don't. He'll start going off about how beautiful we both can be and how we need to add to our features by using his makeup.

Your bedtime: Whenever we fall alseep I guess.

LAYER FOUR--

Pepsi or Coke: Uhhh…If only I had a clue about what you were talking about. :Hermione reads over it "It's a muggle type of drink. I think Pepsi is better, but that's just my opinion.": Hey 'Mione, maybe you should answer the next few questions, seeing as though I will have no idea what they are. Hermione- "Sure why not."

McDonald's or Burger King: Ahh… Burger King. I remember it well… The first date I had with Draco. :Both girls chuckle as Draco walks back in the room after just calling the pizza place. "You talking about me girls?": Draco… Go back and wait for your pizza.

Single or group dates: Here's one you can answer Gin. :Ginny reads it "But Hermione, how can you have a 'single' date? Doesn't a date require two people… Therefor it isn't a single date now is it?" Ginny looks pleased with herself:

Adidas or Nike: No preference

Chocolate or vanilla: Depends on how you mean… The flavors or the guys:smirks:

Cappuccino or coffee: Ew neither. Everytime I try and give someone here in the magical world coffee or some kind of caffinated beverage, they turn into… :points at Draco who has a cup of coffee and is looking crazy at the moment screaming about how it's been 2 minutes and his pizza still hasn't arrived: Well, they turn into that.

LAYER FIVE--

Smoke: Smoke? Me! Hermione Granger smoke! You must be bonkers… :nervous laugh:Ginny stares at Hermione as though she doesn't believe a thing she said: IT WAS ONE TIME OK GINNY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT, I- I WAS PRESSURED :Ginny rolls her eyes "Whatever you say 'Mione:.

Cuss:Draco walks, more like stomps, over to the girls, still mad about his pizza might i add. While coming over, he accidently spills the hot coffee onto his foot. "SHIT! DAMNIT! WHAT IN THE HELL? AHHHH! THAT SHIT IS HOT!". While saying this he jumps around like an idiot.: Draco shut the hell up! Heh… Oops. Yet again it's not my fault. It's his arse's.

Sing: Gin, is it you that always sings in the shower? Ginny- "No… I always thought that was you." :Both just turn their heads to Draco and silently agree to put silencing charms on him whenever he goes to take a shower:.

Take a shower: Well of course! Who do you think we are? Snape?

Do you think you've been in love: The thing I had with Krum wasn't love. How bout you Gin? Think you've ever been in love:Hermione smirks and Ginny glares at her "I told you to never bring up that again! I wasn't in love with Harry! Just a little overly obsessed. Too bad he turned out gay though…":.

Like(d) high school: Ah, sorry people. We don't go to muggle schools. Never have been, never want to. Though I've heard there are a lot of hot guys there… Anyways, next question.

Like thunderstorms: Those were the good days. At hogwarts during a magical storm where all your spells wouldn't work and everyone had to do things the muggle way. That was funny watchin Draco trying to make a sandwhich. He was just pulling out random things from the fridge asking, 'Does this go on it? How bout this?'. Draco- "I never did that! Y- You must be mistaken." Ginny- "Nah, she's perfectly right. I rememeber after you bit into it you decided to see if you could get Crabbe or Goyle to eat it. 'Those drones will eat anything that's not alive', you said."

Play an instrument: We wack Draco's head from time to time and it makes a lovely sound. :Both girls smile while Draco sneers:.

LAYER SIX--

In the past month...

Drank alcohol: Firewhisky was good to us on Friday, wasn't it Gin? You got so drunk you nearly slept with your own brother. Ginny- "Not funny one bit."

Kissed Someone: Oi! Draco, get your arse back over here:Draco walks over and Hermione stands up and kisses him, leaving a dazed look on his face: There we go, the answer to your question is now yes. Ginny- "Yes for me too. I did the same thing last night"

Gone to the mall: Magical malls are so much more exciting. Otherwise, if you were in muggle malls, you would pass teenagers who hang around, leaning against the walls, acting all cool. :Draco finally snaps out of his peaceful state "Uhh… Don't they do that here too?": Oh yeah.

Eaten an entire box of Oreos: Ginny has:Ginny looks at Hermione a she was going to hex her. "It wasn't an entire box! Only ¾ of it!" She then pushes Hermione off her seat and takes her place back in front of the survey. Draco was just about to sit in the chair that used to be occupied by Ginny but…: Hermione- "You take that chair and you won't get any of that pizza that's coming buddy." :Draco suddenly stands up straight and walks over to Hermione to bring her to the chair: Hermione- "That's what I thought".


End file.
